


Insert clever Work Title here

by ToNothirdletter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToNothirdletter/pseuds/ToNothirdletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote: `Knowing full well it was a bad idea, Tony twisted the knob and entered the room to find Loki with his feet up on the bench and his nose in a book. "Stark," he murmured by way of greeting."´</p>
<p>The link wasn´t working, second try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert clever Work Title here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILookDaftWithOneShoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Madmen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913224) by [ILookDaftWithOneShoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe). 



I maybe said, I´ll not find the right words to describe my feelings about this story, but I did something else instead...

Ja, ... no Lolo-nose in a book, I know, but I like him smoking...  
... and I maybe got a bit eager by (un)dressing the Lokes ...  
... and I maybe broke his wrist just to hold his ashtray ...  
... and maybe I´m just up to another one more based on `Cracked Actor´...

Keep up your good work.

Yours faithfully,  
your new German stalker, To


End file.
